


因為pepero而產生的偷竊案

by summertalk



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pepero Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertalk/pseuds/summertalk
Summary: 不止把pepero偷走了，還把心也一並偷走了的盜賊先生。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 10





	因為pepero而產生的偷竊案

#

孫東柱縮在公用沙发的一角，哥哥們都是壞蛋，擅自去吃烤肉不叫我去的壞蛋。誰叫你睡懶覺啊？呂煥雄欠揍的笑道，而且吃太多對身體不好，你看哥哥們是為你著想呢？又是那番詭辯，氣得他扔下一句煥雄哥絕交！！就從練習室跑出來在Lounge買了杯冰美式，噸噸噸喝了一大口涼透了的飲料火氣也消了一半，但還是好氣啊！！！孫東柱狠狠把氣发在小毛毯上，錘沒兩下他嘆氣，抱住毛毯把頭擱在膝蓋上，從口袋里掏出一盒…pepero。剛才從練習室里順出來的，不知道是誰買的巧克力餅幹條零食。管他是誰買的。孫東柱撕開包裝，拿出一根啪嚓咬了一口。反正都是那些壞蛋們。

等一下。

今天好像是pepero day。

會不會是別的哥哥的禮物啊。孫東柱吧唧的嘴頓了頓，可能有點糟糕…不。他看了看手里已經吃了一半的零食，誰叫他們擅自吃肉，一包pepero扺一頓肉，他們還賺了呢？

孫東柱從過長的衣袖伸出小手去夠放在面前還剩一點的冰美，隨著首爾天氣越來越冷，他就急不及待換上各款秋季爆款毛衣衛衣，黏黏糊糊該死的夏天過去啦——！內心吶喊快樂的消息，而冰美式是一年四季倔強照舊的固定單品，即使已經能看到自己喊著冷死了的未來，不過誰叫冰美式的別名是生命之水啊？  
於是金建學走過來負責把鬧脾氣的小兔領回去練習時，正巧看到一臉凝重預備扔生命之水的殘骸的孫東柱，成功投進垃圾桶還小小的給毫無觀客的自己拍手歡呼。只是那個可愛的表情在遠遠瞧見金建學身影後消失的無影無蹤，取而代之的是賭氣的白眼冷臉。

敢翻我白眼了？金建學順勢坐到孫東柱隔壁，賭氣的小兔子瞟了他一眼就挪挪更往里靠，堂而皇之在躲，於是乎金建學和他靠更近了。

金栗豆別靠過來！！熱！好窄！！

我不熱，你熱就脫掉。話音未落就要脫孫東柱的衣服，不過沒碰到下擺就被重重的一手拍走。對方瞪了他一眼，滿是警告意味。

疼！你就不能輕點嗎？金建學揉著被孫東柱拍到的手背，倒也算不上特疼，就是一下子有點麻，至於罪魁禍首盯著液晶屏幕，從鼻子哼了聲算是回應了。

這個打折但和那個優惠不能一起用…啊這個家里沒了得買，可是湊來湊去還是差那麽幾十塊錢，今天買什麽還真是一個難題。孫東柱掏出一根pepero，煩躁地咬斷頂端的巧克力部分，甜食最高～！ 

你再吃下去就變豬了。金建學戳戳孫東柱的腰，又被躲了過去。

孫東柱這是鐵定了心不想和任何人說話，吃癟的金建學使出最後殺手鐧，原來pepero在你手上嗎？我還以為不見了。

果不其然孫東柱肉眼可見不安地頓了頓，雖然平常都無法無天，但偷吃別人的還是不怎麽好，現在還被抓了個正著，呃，這是得放回去嗎？孫東柱腦子高速運轉適合的說辭，而得逞的金建學接著道，是我買給你的。

心底悄悄松了口氣，結果都是我吃到那就沒關系了。孫東柱臉不改色的狡辯。

我的呢？金建學伸出一只手，張大擋住孫東柱的手機。

忘了。

那給我一根。

不要。 

呀。金建學作勢要搶走孫東柱的盒子，孫東柱眼明手快把最後一根叼到嘴里，他洋洋得意對看空盒子啞然的金建學說，很可惜，沒了。他甜笑著擡起下巴，要分你一半嗎？

聽到這話的金建學挑起一邊眉毛失笑，一副你敢耍我的模樣，孫東柱也不在意，仍然是毫無所謂的歪頭，你敢嗎的明晃晃挑釁著。

東柱啊，金建學撐著沙发背，一手托起孫東柱的臉頰，垂眼咬住了零食的另一端。

這絕對是孫東柱預料之外的反應。

說沒稍微期待過是假的，但即使如此，心臟還是怦怦怦怦直跳。拇指輕輕摩挲臉頰的觸感在緊張之中無限放大再放大，孫東柱甚至忘了他不咬回去的話就會被吃光了，他就怔怔望著金建學看不懂情緒的雙眸，湊近來的動作好像放慢的鏡頭，臉滾得发燙。

pepero暴露的部分兩三口就被吃光了。

金建學偏了偏頭，吻在孫東柱的唇上。

紅著臉恍神的孫東柱溫順得可愛，吃掉人家零食還偷親了的金建學不好意思的皺皺鼻子。回去了。他瞬間站直身子，視線都不敢和孫東柱對上。你也別楞著。

哦。反應慢了半拍，孫東柱終於從被男友搶走pepero還光明正大親了他的余韻回了過來。他不自覺摸著熱透的臉，又不是第一次親親了，但剛才的心動！！是什麽回事！！

不止把pepero偷走了，還把心也一並偷走了的盜賊先生。

吃掉我最後一根pepero的壞人！噠噠噠的一鼓作氣跑過去跳上金建學的背，對方一如往常下意識穩穩接住了孫東柱，他對他太熟悉了。明明是你叫我吃的！金建學背著孫東柱反駁。

呀哥的耳朵泡菜餃子。孫東柱無視了金建學的投訴，笑著往金建學的耳朵吹氣。

你再亂嚷我就把你扔下去。

你不敢的～ 

end//


End file.
